Shiokawa Critical Izuki's Backstory (Kingdom Hearts OC)
by SquareHaxorus
Summary: Hello, This is my personal Original Character's Back story, and yes it IS based off of Ventus and Vanitas's situation, but i adjusted it of course. Feedback and Criticism is fine, just don't be a troll. I am new to this website. If I see a troll I will ignore it.


Shiokawa is a 16-Year Old Keyblade Wielder, who can wield Fenrir, and Guardian Soul, at separate times.

Shiokawa has two forms other than his normal form which uses the Guardian Soul.

True Soul form is a form he can only use in critical situations, in this form he wields the Fenrir keyblade and has crazy strength and can use amazing combos.

Crown Soul form is a form he can use whenever he wants, it moves his power to magic, and makes it easier for him to support his teammates, in this form, the more he uses cure-type spells the stronger his True Soul form will get over time. In Crown Soul form he uses the Guardian Soul keyblade.

Shiokawa is a 16-year old guy who has no known source of where he had gotten the ability to use the keyblade from. He lost his memory from his time before he was 14. His story starts in his homeworld, He was 14 at the time, one day him and his friends were hanging out at the beach, and Shiokawa noticed something strange, it was like a shooting star, but it was pure black, and when he noticed it, several more came, Shiokawa stood there in shock of what he just saw, the bright blue sky had become pitch black with a bright moon. Shiokawa noticed beings coming up from the ground they looked like the shadows of his friends. appearing behind Shiokawa, a man stood there holding a strange sword, which we now know was a keyblade. The man said "Your heart seems to be strong." The man pointed the keyblade at Shiokawa, and Shiokawa could not move, his body was frozen. The man's keyblade started glowing and then a beam came out and hit Shiokawa in the chest. The man extracted the darkness in Shiokawa's heart, which put Shiokawa into a deep sleep, and creating Cellion, who took the form of Shiokawa.

Two years later, a woman finds Shiokawa's sleeping body in the woods of the world she was in currently. The woman tried to wake up Shiokawa, but it did not work. The woman used some sort of Magic, somehow waking up Shiokawa. As he woke up, he asked,"What happened?" and the woman said, "I'm not sure, I just found you here, sleeping." They sat there for a while in silence, and then Shiokawa said, "It was that man. He did something to me." The woman said, "I don't know anything about a man." Shiokawa explained the situation as best he could and said, "I need to find that man, he took something from me, but I am not sure what." The woman, confused, said, "I can take you with me on my gummi ship!" Shiokawa said in a surprised manner, "Really? Thanks! I don't believe I caught your name, I am Shiokawa." The woman smiled and replied, "I am Megu, it's nice to meet you."

So they went on the gummi ship, and as they were taking off the ship was attacked by some creatures and crashed into the ground. Shiokawa got up with little to no injuries, but were surrounded but dark creatures now known as "Shadows." Defenseless, and with Megu not being anywhere around, he was attacked by a heartless, but before he was hit a light shined, and appearing before him was the Guardian Soul keyblade. The heartless attacked but Shiokawa blocked and took them out with a single blow.

Once the heartless retreated, Shiokawa went to look for Megu, and ended up finding her injured and surrounded by heartless, Shiokawa ran toward her with his new weapon in hand, and the heartless retreated, Shiokawa said, "Hey, are you okay?" Megu replied, "Yeah, I have a lot of pain in my leg but I'll be fine!" Megu tried to stand up but she couldn't, and then Shiokawa's keyblade started to glow, and a field of what seemed to be some sort of magic surrounded us. Megu was confused and said, "Hey, my leg doesn't hurt at all, anymore." "What is that sword you are holding?" She questioned. "I'm not sure, it kind of just appeared out of no where. I feel stronger with it though." Shiokawa replied. They went back to the gummi ship, and it was wrecked, and would not function. Shiokawa sighed and asked, "What do we do?" They wandered though the forest for a while and they came across a wall, with a hole in it. "Let's go through!" Megu said, as she dragged Shiokawa through by the arm. "Whoa!" Shiokawa exclaimed, What he saw before him was a town, with a beautiful sky, and a clock tower. "This is Twilight Town!" Megu explained to Shiokawa. "So where do you think we should go?" asked Shiokawa. "We should take the train. Maybe we can find some answers somewhere else." said Megu, "Ok, lead the way!" So they went on there way to the station.

They walked through the sandlot, and then Shiokawa stopped. "What is it, Shiokawa?" Megu asked, but before she could finish that sentence, a portal opened up, and coming out of it, was the man, and Cellion. "Hey! You're that guy that messed up my world!" Shiokawa shouted, The man chuckled and said, "My name is Xehanort, and you are correct, I did "mess up" your world, but for a reason. See, you are a vital part to successfully complete my mission." "Why am I the vital part? What mission? Why does that man look like me?" Shiokawa asked. Xehanort replied, "This man is the darkness I extracted from your heart." Shiokawa walked toward the man until he was standing in front of him. Right when Shiokawa got close enough, his keyblade started glowing and the man was absorbed into Shiokawa's heart. Shiokawa shouted in pain, "Why is this happening!" Shocked, Xehanort said, "That keyblade, seems to have disrupted my plans. That's rather unfortunate. I will leave you to ponder for now." Xehanort opened a portal and walked through it, the portal closing right after he has gone. "Wait!" Shiokawa shouted, trying to stop him, but it was too late. Megu ran towards Shiokawa, "What happened? You just disappeared!" Megu shouted. Shiokawa explained what happened as best he could, and then stated "I feel more experienced than I did before, like i've been using this keyblade for years." He was shocked at what he just said, He knew what the sword was called, but he doesn't remember how he knew.

Megu grabbed Shiokawa and dragged him to Central Station. "Here is some munny, go buy us some tickets." Megu said, giving Shiokawa the munny. Shiokawa walked up to the ticket counter and asked, "Can we have two tickets please?" the man at the counter gave Shiokawa the tickets. Shiokawa and Megu boarded the train. The train started moving and the doors closed.

They arrived at the stop, and got off the train, Shiokawa said "Woah, that tower looks cool!" and ran up to the door, and knocked. The door opened. "Anyone home?" Shiokawa shouted. He had gotten no response. Megu opened the door fully and started walking in. "Hey! We can't just barge in!" Shiokawa said. Megu replied "He is home, we should be able to talk to him." As Megu finished talking she started walking up the stairs, and Shiokawa followed. Once they reached the top there was a door, Megu opened the door and said, "Hello, Master Yen Sid! This is my friend, Shiokawa!" Shiokawa walked into the room, and saw a man sitting at a desk with a long white beard. "Hello, young one. I see you have a keyblade, may I see it?" said the man, who I assumed was Yen Sid. Shiokawa nodded and handed it to him. "Interesting." said Yen Sid. The keyblade disappeared from Yen Sid's hand and appeared in Shiokawa's. "I assume you are looking for answers. Am I correct?" Yen Sid said. Shiokawa nodded and explained the situation. "I see, Xehanort won't be bothering you for now, as far as I can tell. If you would like I can train you, teach you how to use this weapon, to use against the dark force that has brought you here." Yen Sid said to Shiokawa. Shiokawa replied, "Okay! I would like to train under you!"

Several months later, Megu has left and is no where to be found, and Shiokawa had shown the Mark of Mastery

After showing the Mark of Mastery, Shiokawa went on a journey and went to visit other worlds and learn more.

Shiokawa was roaming through the depths of Radiant Garden and ran into a man in a white t-shirt and black denim jeans. Shiokawa asked the man what he was doing where he was. The man responded, "I see you wield a keyblade... I wonder what it's like to be chosen, maybe if I defeat you, it will change it's mind." The man pulled out two broadswords and ran toward Shiokawa at full speed. Shiokawa dashed toward the man as he turned around and clashed blades with him. The man was relentless toward Shiokawa, but Shiokawa was at his limit, Shiokawa ran towards the man as he feel his heart fill with darkness and slashed the man down. After that, Shiokawa immediately came to his senses and the man got up and said, "Man, you left me in a bad spot. I should not have messed with you, eh? I am going to call you Critical, the name just fits you. Y'know?" The man fell to his knees, and started fading away, Shiokawa ran towards him, but he had already faded.

"So, I assume that's the darkness. I felt power, but this power is not true power. This is the power that my rage has given me. I must resist using it." Shiokawa said to himself

Shiokawa stood and stared into the sky. "Critical, huh? I like it." He said to himself.

Shiokawa thought to himself, "He fought me because of my power. I should make my self less noticeable, So no one will try and get hurt because of me." So, at that moment, Shiokawa used less of his power unless he needed it, So no one would figure out Shiokawa's secret. The secret that he is a Keyblade Master.

To this day he looks for his friends, he does not know who they are though. That is what we will learn.

 **Hello, I am the creator of this character. I don't know exactly how this website works, so forgive me. Feel free to give me any sort a feedback.**


End file.
